Riku Family
|extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Riku Dold III |extra2title = Status |extra2 = Active }} The Riku Family is a royal bloodline which ruled the Dressrosa Kingdom from the formation of the world government, until ten years before the current timeline. It was one of the new royal families after nineteen of the twenty kings that founded the World Government left their kingdoms with their families to live in Mariejois. Members The only members known so far are Rebecca, Scarlett, Riku Dold III and Viola. Kyros is a member through his marriage to Scarlett and as Rebecca's father. History Past Eight hundred years ago, the Riku Family became the new rulers of Dressrosa Kingdom after the Donquixote Family left the country to live in Mariejois. After learning of the era of slavery that the dwarves had suffered at the hands of the Donquixote Family, the first King Riku made a sincere apology. As atonement for the sins of his predecessors, he allowed them to take anything they needed from the humans as they pleased without having to work for it. King Riku told his citizens that the disappearances were the work of "fairies", beginning a legend that would persist through the centuries. Over the years that followed, the reign of the Riku Family was characterized by their generosity, as they focused their efforts on assisting their neighboring countries whenever possible, despite their own lack of wealth. Ten years ago, a member of the Donquixote Family, Donquixote Doflamingo, came back to his clan's original kingdom to oust the Riku royalty, and regain the king status. Doflamingo tricked Riku Dold III, the current king of Dressrosa, into gathering 10 billion ransom, as that was the only way he would let him keep the island's throne. When Riku started gathering the money, Doflamingo controlled him and his soldiers with his Devil Fruit ability and made him attack his own people. Riku, had to give up the throne due to that incident and was forced into hiding. That incident caused Riku Dold III to lose all the trust from the people of Dressrosa and they soon started to despise the whole Riku family. Doflamingo was intrigued by the king's daughter's Devil Fruit ability and asked her to join his crew, which she accepted in exchange of securing her father's survival. Scarlett was killed by the Donquixote Family soon afterwards and Thunder Soldier took in Rebecca and raised her. Dressrosa Arc At some point in the past, Rebecca was captured by the Donquixote Family and she was forced to fight in the Corrida Colosseum as a gladiator. Although she is quite strong and has survived many battles, she still receives a lot of hatred due to her heritage. Currently, Rebecca is competing for the Mera Mera no Mi and is part of the D Block. Riku Dold III, who was presumed dead, also fought for Ace's fruit under the Alias "Ricky" in Block B. After he lost the fight, he was thrown into an underground dungeon along with the other defeated fighters. There, his true identity was revealed and he received his old subordinates' and allies' praises. References Site Navigation it:Famiglia Riku Category:Families